In a conventional air-conditioning apparatus, two outdoor units are connected in parallel to inter-unit pipes including a gas pipe and a liquid pipe and two indoor units are connected in parallel (see Patent Literature 1). In the conventional air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, in a case where one of the outdoor units malfunctions or is broken, this outdoor unit is not operated and the other outdoor unit is used for an air conditioning operation.